Copperstar's Crown
Go check out Lavenderdream's Wish when you finish this page because it shows her side of the story. "Don't ignore the truth, while you see the real fate of Copperstar..." Copperstar's Crown Summary Copperstar is very young, and weak. See the true past behind the mask. See how Copperstar copes with the pain, see how bad it all is. See if Copperstar can fight against the pain. Copperstar's scars may have effected him, but can he actually survive? Will he break down under the pressure, or will he beat the pressure and become strong once more? You have to find out in this amazing super edition. Explanation |-|Explanation=You say, what do you need to explain? Well too bad you'll have to read this unless you will not understand anything. Here is a explanation: "Copperstar was hurt a lot by his family. His family had cruel contests against him, just to embarrass him. The contests they had were about hunting, fighting, etc. Copperstar always failed these contests because most of the time his siblings cheated. He rarely won any contest. He had punishments for losing. The punishments were lined in order. Mild: Scolded in front of everyone, embarrassed in front of everyone, ignored for a day. Harsh: Have to do what siblings say for a day, no food for two days, used as a training toy for siblings to attack. Major: Kicked out of the nursery for a day, no food for a week, wounded by parents. The prizes for winning were simple. If you win, you can have the most plump pick from the fresh kill pile. You can be in charge of the clan for a day, and you can annoy the deputy all you want without being punished. Copperkit adored these prizes, and spent his time with the prize wisely. But Copperkit dreaded the punishments, and he was usually sent to the medicine cat's den a lot with unexplained wounds. He was super clumsy at the time, so the wounds came from him getting into mischief a lot. His parents never gave him direct abuse. His parents thought they were trying to make there kits strong by giving them contests and stuff like that. They used rewards to make the kits feel special. And punishments for the kits who cannot do it right. His parents had a short temper, so they expected Copperkit to learn how to hunt and fight very quickly. Sometimes they wounded him slightly to keep him fighting and hunting in these mini tests made." This is what happening during his kithood. So the time we skipped, that is what happened in-between. This was a daily life-time, becoming more scarred then ever. And, this comes from the animal jam clans wiki character page of him. THE BEGINNING |-|Prolouge=A rusty colored blood moon hung high above the camp, casting crimson shadows across the somewhat busy clearing. Yelps of pain came from the nursery. A father was pacing nervously in-front of the den. Me, a Starclan cat, glided into the camp. I took a peek inside of the den, to see a mother kitting. The gasps and wails were from her. I crawled inside, and took a look. She was in pain, and the medicine cat was hurriedly rushing to get herbs and help her in her painful kitting. Tears welded in her eyes, and her beady eyes rested on the entrance. Then, the kits who caused the pain crawled out. My gosh, they were beautiful! I was there to give them my blessing, because after all I was a Starclan cat. But, she seemed very disgusted when she lays her eyes on a brown kit. But the two other kits a loving look crossed her face. I dismissed it quickly, maybe there was a smell coming toward there or something. But, to my alarm, the brown kit turned to gaze directly on me. This was alarming, but I turned around and there was nothing else to stare at behind me. But, I just gave my blessing and floated away to the paths of the starry skies. |-|Chapter 1=Copperkit woke up to the light as it shines into his eyes. He let out a yawn, and gazed around at his kin who packed the tiny but protected nursery. The father gazed at him with disgust, while the mother glared at him with hatred. "Oh look at the pipsqueak who decide to wake up," the mother grumbled. He trembled, but stood up for himself. He only let out pitiful mews, in your attempt to shot back a insulting retort. They both cackled in there amusement, like he was a joke to them. "Let's call the mouse-brain Copperkit, after his eyes." The father growled. The mother twitched a ear. "Why, my love? Copper is supposed to be beautiful, it's not fit for such a mouse-heart and mistake to exist!" She exclaimed. "Shush, my darling." He hushed. She gazed up at him, seeming slightly shorter then him. His mother was a short-haired gray she cat with glowing amber eyes. His father was a fluffy brown tom-cat with reddish eyes. "Because we don't want them to suspect anything, honey." He replied. She seemed to understand. "Oh, makes sense." She said, with a shrug. "Glad it makes sense to you, darling." He chirped. Both of them seemed lovey dove-y to each other. The kit was young, but clearly disturbed and disgusted by the act. His sibling who was a gray she cat looking like her mother let out a large mew to catch the parents attention. They started to coo to the little gray one. "Let's name her Angelkit," the mother decided. The father obviously agreed with a nod of his head. Both of them turned to a cat who looked exactly like there father. "And that'll be Oakkit!" His father decided with excitement. Both of them then glared at poor Copperkit, who was very confused. "And we have to deal with this runt," her mother snarled. Both of her parents turned very hostile, and crept toward the small kit. He then scurried to a shadowy corner of the den. They cornered him. He could not run nor hide from the scary fate. You let out pitiful cries to try and catch the attention of the warriors outside, but her mother quickly silenced him by putting her fluffy tail over his mouth. "Keep that mouth of yours closed shut," she snarled. He whimpered, hard. Your throat ached because of how much your whimpered. She then unsheathed her claws, and the pain begun. |-|Chapter 2=He was hurt many times, and he was usually sent to the medicine cats den with unexplained injuries. The medicine cat and he got close because of how much time he spent running into there with wounds. Day after day, it was just a session of pain. The medicine cat always tried to root out the truth of his wounds, but he never said a word. The names of his parents, you may be wondering? The infamous Crimsonstar (Father) and Deertrail (mother). Fastfoward when he was apprentice age: He was wobbling as he went to the clearing, ready to become a apprentice. He gazed up at his father who sat there with expectations in his gaze. His mother harshly glared at him with no help to reassure him. He gazed up at him. "Are you ready to become a apprentice like your siblings who have already been made a apprentice and assigned there mentors?" He asked, gazing at him wearily. "U-Uh, father, I have something to tell you..." He stammered. He gazed down at him. "What? Spit it out." He asked, slightly irritated. Copperkit trembled harder. "I-I wanna become a medicine cat apprentice!" He blurted out. Everyone gasped in shock. His father glared down at him. "You are a bigger fail to me then I ever believed could be possible." He said. Brain break! What's the dessert you like the most? Tell me in the comments! |-|Chapter 3=He rushed towards the medicine cat, longing for comfort. He buried his head into there soft chest fur, and sobbed. The medicine cat was actually called Aqua. She was a black she cat with blue eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright," she whispered. He blinked out some wet tears, and gazed back up at her. "You think so?" Copperkit breathed. She nodded. Poor Copperkit sobbed harder. His chest ached with sorrow, his cheeks felt hot and tears streamed down his fiery yet damp cheeks. "Of course, because you made the right choice." She purred. She guided Copperkit into the medicine cats den. Safe from the burning curious eyes into his flesh. He curled up in a patch of moss which he assumed was his, and slept. |-|Chapter 4=He was hurt many times, and he was usually sent to the medicine cats den with unexplained injuries. The medicine cat and he got close because of how much time he spent running into there with wounds. Day after day, it was just a session of pain. The medicine cat always tried to root out the truth of his wounds, but he never said a word. The names of his parents, you may be wondering? The infamous Crimsonstar (Father) and Deertrail (mother). Fastfoward when he was apprentice age: He was wobbling as he went to the clearing, ready to become a apprentice. He gazed up at his father who sat there with expectations in his gaze. His mother harshly glared at him with no help to reassure him. He gazed up at him. "Are you ready to become a apprentice like your siblings who have already been made a apprentice and assigned there mentors?" He asked, gazing at him wearily. "U-Uh, father, I have something to tell you..." He stammered. He gazed down at him. "What? Spit it out." He asked, slightly irritated. Copperkit trembled harder. "I-I wanna become a medicine cat apprentice!" He blurted out. Everyone gasped in shock. His father glared down at him. "You are a bigger fail to me then I ever believed could be possible." He said. |-|Chapter 5=He felt a pain lay heavy in his chest. He dived for cover into the medicine cat's den, and he sobbed. Tears ran down his damp cheeks. The medicine cat kindly let him cry on there shoulder. His gaze was blurry from tears, and crying so hard. He glanced up at the medicine cat's sorrowful and pitful eyes, gazing upon him. "You made the right choice," the medicine cat murmured. He didn't know if that was true or not. Sorrow still burned in his chest, and he kept on crying his eyeballs out. His excessive bawling proceeded for a while, until Copperkit got sleepy and he fell into a sleep. |-|Chapter 6=Copperkit woke up, and was greeted by the welcoming, warm gaze of his dear mentor, the medicine cat. He was the medicine cat apprentice. "Little Copperkit, let me teach you herbs." The medicine cat purred. The medicine cat had stores of information stuffed in the herb bunches. Maybe he'd learn something new. Copperkit blinked earnestly at the medicine cat. "I know most of the herbs, because I saw you use them on me, when I had wounds." He chirped. The medicine cat was a little surprised. But his surprised expression faded away. "Okay, then what is Marigold good for?" The medicine cat began, but Copperkit replied as quick as lightning. Before the medicine cat could even finish their sentence. "A marigold poultice can be plastered onto a wound to drive out infection!" He exclaimed, filled with a forest of herb wisdom. The she cat nodded, even lessening the surprise. The medicine cat asked more herb questions, and Copperkit replied to most of them correctly. Each time he got a question right, he'd get a praise and a pat on the head, gently. Unlike his brothers, who would surely mock him about how his mentor pats his head on a daily basis. But, he could zone out on those hatred-filled teasing moments, and his embarrassment that filled him whenever they dared to embarrass him. Life was tough, for poor Copperkit. Many days zoomed past, too fast for Copperkit to count. Plenty of days of treating patients, pulling thorns out of whining warrior's paws, and days of using the herbs to good use. But all of that didn't stop the daily teasing. The contests. Mocking him, plainly like a berry hanging from the tip of a branch. His worth was as much of a twig, and he'd plainly admit it. |-|Chapter 7=Copperkit strides toward the forest, his mentor with him. The rustling of the branches could be heard from the whispering of the trees, like they were speaking wise words to foretell the future, and the outcome of Copperkit's presence with the almighty Starclan. Copperkit's amber eyes hovered over the nature before him, but he didn't dare to stop walking. Finally, they reached a pool of mystical, bubbling, mysterious water. "Press your muzzle to the water," the mentor instructed. He obeyed, and did as he was told. He laid down, letting the coldness spread throughout his limbs and his body. His blood ran cold with the icy venomous water, and he felt a strange sense of peace. His gaze faded into a haze, and he fell into a deep slumber. He was in a tunnel, with sharp, rocks hanging from the top of the cavern-like tunnel. Droplets fell from the jagged rocks, and dripped into multiple, mini puddles. The sound of claws scraping against the rocks and the sound of paws digging into dirt echoed around the room, but there was no signs of where it was coming from. His peaceful attitude faded away at an instant, as the puddles grew to the side of a lake. It filled the tunnels, covering over his paws. His paws felt like they were connected to the bottom of the sea, or in this case, the bottom of the tunnel. He couldn't move them, no matter how much he tried. The water filled up slowly, soon to overwhelm him. It was like a torture punishment, and he closed his eyes. He tried to think of it as a regular punishment from his wretched parents, but just a tiny bit more torturous. The tunnel was a doom trap, he was bound to his death in this dream. It was all over for Copperkit's tale. The letter C was scratched into the dirt. C.... Copperkit? A paw mark was set beside it. Was this is way of getting his medicine cat apprentice name? Instantly, the water drained out to show a starry figure standing in front of him. "W-Who are you?" Copperkit stammered, his tail tip flicking nervously. It looked like a white she cat with... white eyes? It looked like it was blind. "Greetings, I am Poppyseed." The mystical feline spoke. It's eyes looked hollow. "Before you could ask, yes I can see. Starclan granted the ways of sight to me once I did set my paw into the afterlife." She added, noticing his confused look. "See the paw and the letter, carved into the dirt?" She asked. Copperkit nodded, finding the question having a very obvious reply. "C stands for Copperkit. Did you notice that yet?" She asked. Another dumb question. He nods again, trying to ignore the irritation he had. "And the paw stands for... well... paw. This is your new name. The water may beat you down, but a fiery element can stand against the waves of hatred, and build up against the tide. They would stand up against it like an island, refusing to be sank down to the floor of the sea. Not a single tree would fall, for the names of the ancient warriors are carved into history itself, and into the old rings of the bark. You must stand tall like a tree. You must stand against the tide like an island. You must stand up against all the pain like a true warrior. You may be a medicine cat right now, but your heart will lead you down another path, of twists and turns, of loss and glory, of love and heartbreak. I was the one who watched you, and I was foolish to think that you were fine. You aren't going to "Fine" for the rest of your life... I was the one to give you the blessing. And may you pass your lovely blessing down to others who go into your presence, Copperpaw." Poppyseed echoed, eerie with wisdom. "What in the name of Starclan does that mean?" Copperpaw sputtered, gaining his name. "It isn't my time to tell you that knowledge. You may find out sooner or later, and everything will become crystal-clear, like an empty pool of water, and each droplet is a shattered piece of the truth." She replied. She began to fade away into stardust. "No! Wait! You still need to tell me what you mean, Poppystar!" He called, his voice desperate and irritated. "You will find out soon..." she replied. Her voice echoed repeatedly around the tunnel, like an echoing cave. The area faded into dust, and he began to regain his horrid, living life. Category:Super Edition